poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 6/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 6. (We are now in Misty's room as we see Misty putting on her pajamas. Then she hears Jessie from off-screen) Jessie: (O.S.) Misty, dear. Auntie Jessie wants to talk to you. (Misty goes downstairs. Cut to Jessie in her room) Jessie: High tide or not, that little brat is somehow going to find me that diamond. Tomorrow, or else! (She hears knocking on the door) Come in. Come in. (Misty enters the room) Misty: Did you really want to see me, ma'am? Jessie: Why, yes, my dear. Don't be so shy. (Chuckles) Now I am going to let bygones be bygones. Do you know what would make Auntie Jessie very happy? Misty: Yes, you want me to find that diamond for you. Jessie: That's right, Misty. Misty: But I've tried as hard as I could. Honest! Jessie: Of course, you have. But we must try harder, mustn't we? Misty: Then please, will you take me back to the Cerulean Gym, like you promised? Jessie: Misty, don't you like it here? A big, beautiful boat all to yourself. Misty: But if I don't get back to the Cerulean Gym, they'll have to close the gym, like, maybe forever. Jessie: Forever? What makes you think anything would want a homely Pokémon Trainer like you? (Misty feels depressed, then she leaves the room. She goes up the stairs, and walks over to the balcony) (Someone's Waiting For You plays) Be brave, little one Make a wish for each sad little tear (A tear drops from Misty's face in the water) Hold your head up Though no one is near Someone's waiting for you (Misty looks up for hope. Then we see a mother elephant and a baby elephant by the lake) Don't cry, little one There'll be a smile where a frown used to be (We now see various forest animals) You'll be part of the love that you see Someone's waiting for you (Misty watches as a bird flies to its nest on a tree and sits on its chicks. The heroes arrive near the riverboat and see Misty) Always keeps a little prayer In your pocket And you're sure to see the light Soon there'll be joy and happiness And your little world Will be bright (A star shines in the sky while we see numerous Butterfree flying by) Have faith, little one Till your hopes and your wishes come true You must try to be brave little one (Misty enters her room and hugs her Togepi) Someone's waiting To love You (The heroes get off the boat and climb up the rope, as we cut to Misty putting Togepi on the bed) Misty: Good night, Togepi. (Kisses Togepi) Sleep tight. (She blows out the candle) Togepi: Togepi! Misty: Oh, you're right, Togepi. We almost forgot to say our prayers. Please bless my friends, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Big the Cat, my Pokémon, and my sisters at the Cerulean Gym: Daisy, Lily, and Violet. (The heroes arrive as they watch Misty) Misty: And please let somebody find my bottle. There's a message in it. Because running away isn't working. Amen. (To her Togepi) Don't worry, Togepi. We'll... (Sniffles) We'll be...all right. (She puts her face on the bed and sobs, as we go to the heroes) Mario: (To the others) Come on. (They go over to Misty) Peach: Misty? Misty? Misty: Huh? Yes? Peach: Misty, do not cry. We are here to help you. Misty: Oh, hello. Where'd you come from? Mario: We found the bottle with your message in it, so we've come to rescue you. Misty: Did you hear that, Togepi? Our bottle worked! Togepi: Togepi! Misty: Wait a minute, are you some kind of a rescue team? I mean, who are you guys? Mario: Well, my name is Mario. And these are my friends: Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Princess Peach. That's just five of us. Yoshi: Yeah, we are a rescue team, Mario. Peach: But if the six of us work together and we have a little faith... Misty: That's what Big the Cat said: "Faith makes things turn out right." Mario: Misty, I know it's late, but we have to escape tonight. Right now. Misty: But I just got caught by Seviper and Carnivine. They even tried to eat my Togepi! Mario: I know, and they're still down there guarding the gangplank. Peach: Oh, those horrible creatures! They ought to be locked up in a cage. Misty: I know! I know! Come on. I'll show you. (She points to an old elevator in the galley) See there? The elevator. Peach: Oh, it's a perfect cage, Misty. Yoshi: Wow, this ought to trap these bullies. (Mario walks over to the elevator) Mario: Great idea. Now, uh, what can we use for bait? Misty: Oh, they'll eat anything. Mario: Yeah, I know. Luigi: Wait a minute, snakes and flytraps are carnivores, that means they only eat meat. Toad: Yeah, do you have anything for bait, Yoshi? Yoshi: Of course, I've got a ham in my bag. I was saving it for our picnic, but this might come in handy. I'll just toss it into the elevator, and they'll come running for it. Peach: Yeah, and I'll use my perfume. Remember? They'll follow the scent right into the elevator. Misty: And I'll slam the door. And that will make Jessie really mad. (Mimicking Jessie) Seviper! Carnivine! Did you let that little brat escape again? You're too soft. (She swings the broom, pretending to hit Seviper and Carnivine) Wap! Wap! Mario: (Chuckles) Hey, Misty, that's not bad. Peach: (Giggles) That's exactly like Jessie. Misty: Track her down, boys. Bring her back. Peach: And we'll be so far ahead, they'll never catch us. Toad: Wait a minute, they might catch us in her swamp mobile. Misty: We'll swipe it! I've always wanted to drive it. (She pretends to be driving the swamp mobile) Luigi: Wait, what if Team Rocket wakes up while we're starting it? We're in trouble. We've gotta stall them somehow. Misty: How about James and Meowth's fireworks? We'll shoot them off in their bedroom. That'll keep them busy. Peach: Oh, Mario, it's so exciting. Perfume, ham, snakes and flytraps, swamp mobiles. (Giggles) It's just got to work. Mario: Well, this is our only chance. But we're gonna need help. Jessie: (O.S.) James! Meowth! Get down here! (Misty and the heroes look in horror, and we see James and Meowth coming down the stairs) James: Uh, wh-what is it, Jessie? Meowth: Hey, what's going on? (They rush inside the room and close the door, as the heroes watch from up the stairs) Jessie: (O.S.) Oh, shut up! High tide or not... Misty: I bet those guys are up to something. Gee, I don't wanna go down that awful black hole again. Peach: Don't worry about that, Misty. You must hurry and get dressed. Mario: Come on, we haven't got much time. (He heads over to edge of the riverboat) Hey, Tokkori, over here! (Tokkori flies up to Mario) Mario: (To Tokkori) Listen, we need help. Go get Lopunny and the others. And hurry! (Tokkori agrees. Then he starts flying through the dark forest of the night. He passes a sleeping Carnotaurus. It wakes up and starts chasing him. Another Carnotaurus starts following. Tokkori sees the Carnotaurus, panics, and tries to flee. The Carnotaurus is catching up, as he flapped his wings frantically, and went in all directions as the Carnotaurs tried to eat him. He flies to a straight path as the Carnotaurus tried to devour him with its mouth, but missed. He kept flying faster with the Carnotaurus chasing him, as he came across a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan fighting. The Fighting-type Pokémon notice Tokkori as he flies between them. Then they see the Carnotaurus, as it crashes into them, and they are sent flying in the air as it ran past. Then they both fell back and hit the ground. Tokkori then found a bottle and he went inside to hide, as the Carnotaurs surround him. The Carnotaurs tried to get to him, but they both fight as Tokkori trembled in fear. We now go over to the tree fort as we hear cheering) (Inside the tree fort, We see Lopunny, along with Falco Lombardi, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Squidward Tentacles gathered, while we see Lucario asleep in his chair) Lopunny: Are you ready to help rescue that Pokémon Trainer? Everyone: (Cheering) Sure enough, Lopunny! Hallelujah! (Lucario is sleeping until Lopunny wakes him up) Lopunny: (To Lucario) Lucario! On your feet, you lazy oaf! (She pushes Lucario out of his chair) Lucario: Oh, uh, jeez, Lopunny. I was just waiting for someone to holler charge! Squidward Tentacles: Tartar sauce! Let's cut out all that jawing and get going! Shadow the Hedgehog: (Chuckles) I bet when Squidward gets his head up, his nose gets plum out of joint. Lopunny: Take it easy, Squidward. We must stay here until Tokkori brings us word from our friends. Squidward Tentacles: But if that bird doesn't get here soon, they'll put that poor Pokémon Trainer down the black hole again. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes